1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices and semiconductor memory systems, for example, to semiconductor memory devices and semiconductor memory systems, in which coupling between bit lines or between word lines is reduced.
2. Description of Conventional Art
A semiconductor memory device includes a plurality of memory cells for storing data. Each of the plurality of memory cells is connected to one of a plurality of bit lines and one of a plurality of word lines. As the integration degree of semiconductor memory devices increases, coupling between bit lines or between word lines may also increase.